


Without the Flaker

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cock Tease, Cum Kiss, F/M, Facials, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Straight Boy, Strip Tease, Stripping, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: When their friend flakes on them on a boys day to be with his girlfriend, Bodhi and Rian bond and tease each other, until finding what Dylan truly flaked on them for.
Relationships: Rian McCririck/Bodhi Sabongui
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“So… bad news,”

Fourteen-year-old actor Rian McCririck looked up from a warm bowl of popcorn sitting in his lap, with a mouth stuffed full of the fluffy goodness. He swallowed it as a smaller boy entered the room. Bodhi Sabongui, had been a close friend for a few years and they had only become closer after filming Babysitters Club. They were at Bodhi’s house to hang out, just waiting on their last friend and babysitter club boy’s co-star to join them for the lazy Saturday hang.

Bodhi dropped onto the couch, head buried in his phone. Muttering as he typed something.

“MoMo rejected you again?” Rian teased, grinning cheekily at the slightly younger boy. Whose olive skinned blushed a little at the thought of dating his Asian friend and the crush of his babysitter character.

“N-no!” The thirteen-year-old almost shouted, before continuing: “I meant that Dylan’s flaked on us!”

“What! WHY!” Rian groaned. As much as he loved hanging with Bodhi. His day was always better when Dylan was around. Bodhi just didn’t let him climb on him the way Dylan did.

“Off with his giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirlfriend… He totally forgot about us, again!” Bodhi muttered, sending off something to Dylan. He liked Lola, she was a nice girl, but Dylan was wrapped around her little finger. It was utterly adorable and Dylan definitely deserved it, but he was missing the bro-time with the older boy.

“Good thing MoMo doesn’t wanna date your ass, or I would have no one…” Rian smirked.

Bodhi set his phone aside then shifted his body to face Rian. He got a large handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his face. Then another smaller one that he tossed at the brunette. “Well if you would just go talk to that cute guy at school, maybe you would!”

Rian blushed and muttered something about nosy thirteen-year-olds.

“I-I don’t know what you're on about…” Rian blushed. “M-Maybe you should go and kiss Chance again…”

“He’s a pretty good kisser,” The olive-skinned boy leaned back with a chuckle. He enjoyed what little time he had filming with Chance Hurstfield, especially that kissing scene. They deliberately screwed up a few times to film the kiss over and over. Not to mention a lot of practise in their dressing rooms. “Maybe you won’t kiss the school boy, cause you want to kissy kissy with Dylan…”

Rian’s already red cheeks turned such a deep shade of crimson it would make a tomato jealous. “Wh-WHAT! No! Why would I- Dylan’s just a friend, I’m not into him!”

“The way you would crawl into his lap and get comfortable while filming says otherwise…” Bodhi teased, eating another handful of popcorn.

“You do that, too!” Rian defended, crossing his arms. In his loose white sleeveless tee, it showed off to Bodhi how thick his young biceps were. Bodhi’s eyes explored the muscles for a moment, his eyebrows flexing in confusion. He’d imagined Rian to be slim and small all over.

“Nope… I had the girls trying for my lap, no time for Kingwell’s.” Bodhi snapped out of it then smirked. He took the remote then flicked onto some random channels until finding a show they could listen to in the background. “Oh, look he texted back!”

Rian leaned over to read the text eagerly. Wondering if Dylan’s excuse was any good for skipping their day.

[Soooooooooorry! Lola asked me over last night, I was so out of it I forgot! If it makes it any better… she just slapped me for it!]

Rian muttered and while typing a response, telling Lola to smack Dylan one for him, he told Bodhi why Dylan was flaking them. “He sooo forgot we were even hanging, didn't he?”

“Got his brain on pussy,” Bodhi agreed. He tried to peek at Rian’s text, “W-what’r you typing?”

“That he’s as bad as you and that Lola should smack him more for us.” Rian teased.

“I’m here, though! So he’s worse!” The younger boy playfully shoved Rian. He sat back as the pair of them giggled, then took the phone, “I’m gonna ask what they’re doing.”

“Do you really want to know?” Rian giggled, the boy’s voice cracking a little.

Bodhi shrugged. He didn’t mind seeing what Dylan got up to, thinking that it might be hot to watch. After all, he was an attractive boy that knew how to tease while wearing that welcoming grin. That and his girlfriend Lola was equally as beautiful, a girl that Bodhi would have perved on while watching her show, if he hadn’t met her before seeing the show. He did have to wonder how Rian would react, however. Knowing the cute squeaky boy was harbouring more than a little crush, and was known to be a little jealous. He hid it perfectly with that charming smile.

Thus, he took the phone and finished what he was texting. Asking Dylan what was so good about Lola that it meant forgetting a day with them; Obviously, he knew but teasing Dylan about it was too good to pass up. When it sent off, he shoved his hand onto the popcorn only to meet with Rian’s fingers. They shared a look, then slowly pulled their hands away. Both had Dylan on the brain and didn’t need things getting awkward while alone together.

“Good boy. Chance would get jealous if you were holding my hand… MoMo might too, if she notices ya…” Rian teased, trying to keep things casual.

“Dude, shut up! I’m not gay so I wouldn’t even hold your hand,” Bodhi scoffed, his cheeks a little more red.

“Then why's your cheeks red?” Rian giggled, cheekily grinning at Bodhi, to let his friend know this was just a joke and nothing serious.

“Beca- Oh, Dylan responded!” Quick to change the subject, Bodhi looked at his phone. Only to find a video in place of a text; It displayed Dylan’s bare chest and smooth upper body before the phone swung around a girl’s room. It came to rest on Lola, aimed above her shoulders. They were bare, with the soft imprint of a removed bra. “Oh my-”

“Say hi, Lola!” Dylan’s voice came through the speaker. She managed to get halfway through ‘hello’ when the video cut off.

“N-no wonder, he dumped us…”

Rian nodded slowly. His lips were partially open, on the verge of drooling. Reeling from the arousing hit to the face that was Dylan Kingwell’s shirtless body. His pale skin, light pink nipples and smooth hips. Light definition but overall a lean, lanky boy dripping with cuteness. 

“Finished perving on Dylan’s chest?” Bodhi teased, poking his tongue out at the other boy. Since he had found his own eyes tracing the lanky boy’s chest as well. Still out of it, the older brunette slowly shook his head side to side. Feeling his jeans getting tighter by the second. Chuckling, Bodhi’s eyes kept focus on Lola’s body, tracing down the soft imprint of where her bra had been. “Bet, he’s loving Lola’s tits as we speak…”

“Ewwww!” Rian giggled, regaining himself. He nudged Bodhi a little. It was easy to see that he too was rocking a hardon.

“What? Just because you’re focused on Lanky Kingwell, doesn’t mean I can’t perv on the hot one of the pair.” Bodhi smirked, nudging Rian back with a giggle.

A new video came through, and was a fumbled blur for the first three seconds. The camera had changed hands to Lola, who hadn’t realised it was flipped to face the wall. She moved suddenly while mumbling something about the buttons, and just for a moment flashed over Dylan’s naked body. He yelped and pulled a blanket over himself, before the camera flipped to her face.

“Hi guys! I’m so sorry for stealing him! If you’re free, he can come for a sleepover! Right, Dyyyyyylan?” She cooed.

Bodhi giggled at the video, but Rian’s focus was completely gone. With the brunette’s mouth dropped open and his eyes bulging a little as it processed the flash of Dylan’s naked body.

“See he was nakey?” Bodhi nudged, setting the phone aside. He looked hard as the shocked boy, entertained by it.

Rian nodded, his cock throbbing hard inside of his jeans.

“Hot, right?” Bodhi continued, a purr behind his voice.

“Y-Y-Yes…”

Bodhi reached over very slowly. Unable to think he was about to cross a line with Rian. But with that look of pure, untamed arousal he knew when his fingers brushed down the length of Rian’s dick he would do nothing but moan. And moan he did. Loud, sweet and dripping with lust. Bodhi grinned, using the fingers to feel up Rian’s dick. Moving up and down its shaft gently, tormenting him with the gentle touch. 

Knowing he couldn’t tease his friend too much, since Dylan’s nude flash had been interesting. Bodhi smirked a little. “How should we respond to their sleepover offer?”

“Mmmmmm…!” Rian was biting his lip hard, pushing his hips up. Bodhi’s fingers felt incredible on his dick. “I… I don’t- Uhm!”

“Should we make our own video flash for them?” Bodhi purred, moving closer to the slightly older teen. His palm glided up and down over the throbbing cock, feeling Rian’s heat. Not just from the cock, but the warm breath washing over his skin with each moan. “Entice him over with your cute, twinky butt,”

Rian moaned at Bodhi, grinding against his hand. Wondering if he was serious, though in this state of bliss he was likely to agree to anything just for more hand action. 

“Maybe we do one in our underwear? Could even poke our cocks out through the piss slit, if you’re game to let Dylan and Lola see…” Bodhi purred, as he moved his free hand to tugging on the bottom of Rian’s shirt.

“Mmmph… uuungh, I-I wa-want Dylan to see it!” Rian agreed with a long, low moan. Letting Bodhi slowly peel his shirt away to reveal a surprisingly muscular chest. Not only were his biceps thick, but his abs were coming in nicely. 

“Dylan’s going to love this…” Bodhi grinned, running his hand over Rian’s chest.

Watching the hand gliding along his toned chest, Rian giggled. “L-looks like you are,”

“It’s not bad, but it’s missing a set of perky tits for me to be interested fully.” Bodhi grinned cheekily. “What should we remove next.”

“U-uhm,” Rian stuttered. He leaned in suddenly and lifted off a surprised Bodhi’s shirt. Revealing his dark chest and brownish nipples, the light touches of definition. Moaning, Rian ran a hand up the chest, then brushed a thumb over Bodhi’s nipple. “T-this… is hot!”

“Thanks, bruh.” Bodhi grinned, letting the other teen boy explore. His chest wasn’t as good as Dylan or Rian, but he was happy with it.

He was once more surprised, however, when Rian opted not to strip more. Instead the brunette wrapped his thin pink lips around one of his little nipples and began to suckle. Pulling it with his lips while the tip of his tongue lazily traced around the nub. It was a new sensation for Bodhi, who found himself moaning as Rian suckled away. The older boy’s tongue made him shiver, and the thumb worshiping his other nipple made it even better.

“F-Fuck, Ri…”

“Mmmm!” Sucking harder on the nub, Rian very slowly closed his teeth on it. At first, the shirtless Bodhi yelped feeling the teeth, but soon they were gently grazing over the sensitive skin. Adding to the overwhelming pleasure. 

“T-Thought we were going to make a vid for Dy and L-Lola…” Bodhi moaned out, trying to focus on the original plan and not Rian’s nipple work.

Bodhi couldn’t help but giggle at the little glare that flashed over Rian’s face when Lola was mentioned. Wondering how bad the boy was crushing on her boyfriend. 

“W-we can… you just looked so yummy…” Rian blushed, pulling away. “W-will Dylan like that?”

“Am I as yummy as Dylan?” Bodhi found himself asking, not entirely sure why he wanted to know the answer.

“Well yeah, just look at you, Bodhi! You’re so sexy!” Rian exclaimed, relishing in the sexy olive-skinned boy’s body. Running his hands up and down his body with a shiver.

Bodhi grinned widely as his hands moved down to the brunette’s crotch. Rian watching with a nervous gulp as the olive skinned boy began undoing his jeans. Easing them down his thin, toned legs until Rian could kick them off along with his shoes. Left in a tight pair of grey trunks that hugged his five-inch cock nicely. The muscular twink, witting there with his cock struggling to break through his tight underwear. 

“Dylan’s gonna love that view!” Bodhi grinned, supportively of his slightly older friend’s crush.

“Don’t want to be mean but… think I have a chance with him? Since… Lola’s his, uh,” Rian let the last word remain unsaid while he slipped off the couch. Unbuckling Bodhi’s belt and staring into his dark chocolate eyes.

“Honestly? I’m not sure… Lola makes him happy but he did seem very happy to have you on his lap too…” Bodhi responded. “I think if he ever leaves her, then you’re definitely in for a chance.”

Rian giggled. He had zero ill will against the girl. Just the thought of Dylan breaking up with her was hurtful, and combated with the picturesque relationship he imagined with the boy. Still, Rian smiled happily. Humming to himself while unbuttoning Bodhi’s jeans then sliding them down his legs. Helping to strip him down into a pair of even tighter black briefs. They looked stunning on the small boy, fitting perfectly around his skinny waist and little butt. Not to mention the bulge in the front, already letting his cock peek out. It's dark tip twitched as if to say hello.

“If not, we will find you a cutie. I think Chance’s gay if you want a shot at him.” Bodhi grinned. “I think he’s like a total bottom!”

“Not that… into him,” Rian blushed, licking his lips. Standing up beside Bodhi, he made the view perfect by wiggling his waistband down an inch under his tip. The light pink was a stark contrast to Bodhi’s darker skin. “Looks good?”

Bodhi looked at him and almost moaned. Then looked between their dicks and began to mutter. “Looks bigger…”

“Only cause I’m older… you will end up bigger than me!” Rian blushed. “S-Should we take the video for Dylan?”

Taking the phone once more, Bodhi began with it on Rian’s upper body. “Say hi, Rian!”

“Heyyyyy Dylan! Hope you're having fun, DUMPING us…” Rian smirked, posing for Dylan. Being sure to flex his muscles, impress the older boy with something even he didn’t have. Though the boy’s blush returned at full force when Bodhi aimed the camera down to his lower body. Showing off his underwear and cock poking out. “B-Bodhi!”

“What? You knew the plan! It looks hot, doesn’t it Dylan? Lola?” Bodhi smirked before he handed the phone over, letting Rian film his full body showing off his lean chest to the couple along with his slimmer cock.

Rian looked over the phone. “What else should we film? Just saying hi?”

Bodhi smirked, taking back the phone. “Hey Dy, if you get your ass here for the sleepover… Rian will do this,”

As he finished his line without a word, Bodhi lowered himself down onto his knees with nervous energy, hoping that this would turn Dylan on enough for his friend to get some. The olive skinned boy leaned forward and ran his tongue against the tip of Rian’s cock. All on video for their slightly older friend. With his tongue against the mushroom head, he stopped the recording before jumping back and wiping his lips a little. Grinning cheekily up at Rian as he sent the video off to Dylan.

“Wh- That’s all I get!?” Rian whined at the tease, throbbing intensely.

“What? You didn’t think I was going to fully suck you on camera did you…” Bodhi smirked. “Straight remember, bruh…”

“I… was…. Kind of hoping you might suck it,” Rian looked around nervously. With Bodhi so close to his cock, a little push would have him back on it. 

“Never sucked one before, dude. I was just trying to tease Dylan into wanting some of your cock,” Bodhi explained. “Though, if you want one… I guess I could attempt it, if you give me one first…”

Rian’s eyes beamed brighter at Bodhi’s offer to do it, despite being straight. Feeling the other boy’s tongue slide up along his bare chest until standing back up. A little body licking was nothing compared to the amount of times Bodhi practised making out with Chance. That and he knew that his friend needed a little distraction from the fact Dylan had dumped their boy’s night in order to have some pussy time with his girlfriend.

The fourteen-year-old brunette, however, was shivering with anticipation. “Really?”

“Y-Yeah… As long as you realise, i’m still straight.” Bodhi responded. “Keep that crush on Kingwell!”

“Doesn’t take a gay boy to enjoy a blowjob, you know!” Lowering himself down, Rian’s hands glided along Bodhi’s legs. “I bet Chance wished he got a chance at doing this.”

Bodhi groaned, giggling behind his teeth. Followed by a sound of pleasure when Rian began to kiss down the length of his cock. Twitching against the soft lips. “R-rule Two: No puns during sex!”

“It will be hard not to…” Rian smirked.

“Don’t make me take your new toy away from you!” Bodhi giggled. He then lowered the front of his briefs down under his four and a half inch cock, letting the olive member flop out in Rian’s petite face. Bobbing in the air before a hand snaked up to grab it. “MM!”

“Well, it has been a while since I got a toy that shoots…” Rian smirked, pulling Bodhi closer to him by the grip on the slightly younger boy’s cock. Not wanting the cute boy to get away. His tongue extended to flick at the boy’s slim tip, getting his first taste of a real cock. 

While it wasn’t owned by Dylan Kingwell, Rian found himself loving the feel of it nonetheless.

The brunette was amazed by the sweetness rolling down his tongue with each lick. The hand lazily stroked Bodhi’s base while swirling and flicking it with his warm tongue. Pleasuring the smaller boy with a smile on his face. Letting them sink into the pleasure around them. All became better when his lips encapsulated the tip with a moan, trapping in his warm mouth where the tongue could twirl around it, dancing along Bodhi’s dick.

“F-Fuck…” Bodhi moaned, the younger boy breathing out heavily as Rian’s tongue worked his tip. Shocked that he was getting his first blow job from a slightly older boy, instead of a girl like he had envisioned.

“Mmm, Bodhi…!” Bobbing on the tip a little faster, Rian’s head tilted side to side as he sucked it. The twisting motions of his soft wet lips made Bodhi buck his hips, feeling weak in the knees. Pushing a few inches deeper into the cute boy’s mouth. “Yeah, fuck my face. Y-you can do it,”

“Oh god…” Bodhi whispered softly, his young voice cracking as he began fucking Rian’s face.

His hips swung back and forth slowly at first. Sliding along the gentle, slick tongue that was determined to coil around his dick. Both hands ran through Rian’s short hair, tugging gently as he pushed down his throat. Fucking the mouth slow, fucking in and out as he groaned. Overcome with bliss. No longer caring whether a boy or girl sucked his dick. Just enjoying it as he fucked Rian’s cute face, slamming in and out of his throat. Too short to make him gag. Much to the happiness of the fourteen-year-old, who wanted to just enjoy giving his first blow job.

And enjoy it he did. Humming happily while moving along the length, taking it down his throat with ease. Dancing his tongue over slim veins to add to Bodhi’s pleasure. He would pull off and suck the tip hard before swallowing back down to the balls. Thankful that Bodhi was still rather smooth. Though a small bush of pubic hair was tickling at his nose each time. He blushed wondering how hairy Dylan’s cock was going to be, having not really focused on the boy’s bush in the flash they had gotten earlier but planned on looking for later on, since it was a video he knew that he would be keeping for a very long time.

“R-Rian…” Bodhi moaned out, thrusting harder into the inexperienced mouth. “I-I- need to…”

Despite being able to make out what Bodhi was trying to say, Rian found himself continuing to suck on Bodhi’s length and see how he would taste. Bodhi gasped and groaned, fucking like a jackrabbit. Bucking with wild ambition and growing louder as the edge approached. Too late to pull out, he slammed balls deep. Holding Rian down as a big load of his hot young load filled his mouth. Despite the shock of having cum in his mouth for the first time, Rian swallowed the unusual textured fluid down. Oddly enjoying the sweet saltiness of the boy’s juice.

He eventually pulled off with a gasp of fresh air, a drop still on his tongue. “Oh fuck! I… am sooo glad I like boys!”

“Y-Y-Yeah?” Bodhi breathed out, confused.

Rian didn’t give him time to react before their lips were pressed together, feeding Bodhi a taste of himself. A shocking taste. Their lips wrapped together in a heated make out session in which both boys’ hands were feeling the other’s near naked bodies. Both tongues in a battle for power, sharing the sweet salty cum between their lips.

“That tastes disgusting…” Bodhi whined while breaking the kiss, trying to get rid of the taste of his own cum and the slimy texture.

“O-oh…” Rian frowned as Bodhi wiped his lips.

“Sorry bruh… you know I’m not gay. And hey, it might just be my nut that tastes shit house.” Bodhi grinned, trying to cheer up his friend. Smirking as he added: “Anyway, you have Dylan’s seed coming later…”

“I thought it tasted pretty good…” Rian mumbled softly, but perked up hearing Dylan. “Should we check your phone? Dylan might have replied!”

Bodhi giggled. “Wanna see how your crush liked our dicks?”

Rian nodded eagerly, ecstatic to know his reaction.

They collapsed back onto the couch with tired sighs, Rian leaning a little too close up on Bodhi. He moved an inch to the right then opened up his messenger app. Once more a pair of videos had come through for the young pair of boys. He scrolled up to the first one then hit play. It opened up on Lola’s face. Looking confused yet amused at the same time, between little mews of pleasure. It was anyone’s guess what Dylan was doing to her at that moment, but they had a good idea of it.

“Well that’s cute and all… but you doooo know Dylan’s my boyfriend, right?” She asked. Aware herself of Rian’s feelings for Dylan, though not certain since she never asked him about it. 

It was a short video. A let down for them both; No view of her nakedness, and no reaction from Dylan. 

Bodhi especially was disappointed since he had licked a cock for that video. “Oh come on!”

“There’s a second one! Better be Dylan!” Rian shouted at the screen. He showed off his naked body and slutted himself out for Lola to tell him no.

Bodhi smirked at Rian’s shout and neediness to see his crush, and quickly opened up the other video.

Rian, however, got disappointed when the next video loaded. Displaying Dylan’s smirking face, tongue deep in Lola. Swirling around inside her with a deep, husky moan to the two boys. He was doing a good job of it, too, by the way her legs tensed up, and the amount of juice dripping down his chin. Thankfully the view was short, just enough to torment them both in different ways, before the boy licked his lips and pulled away.

When Dylan lifted himself up, the boys got a dull view of his naked body. Pulling back off just his face and chest, letting their eyes glide down to his cock. A nice six inches of throbbing Kingwell meat between his legs. Dylan silently played with it. Letting the cock bob, bounced by his thumb, or giving it a few quick pumps.

“Know where this is going… Rian?” He purred. So seductively and vague that neither him nor Bodhi were sure if Dylan meant Lola’s pussy or Rian himself.

“Pl-please tell me he meant-”


	2. Chapter 2

“N-no way is your tiny butt going to fit that cock!” 

Rian’s head swivelled, looking over at his straight friend in confusion. Blushing as he nervously questioned the boy: “Uh, what? My butt i-isn’t tiny! H-How would you know anyway!”

“Because this butt,” Bodhi wedged a hand underneath Rian and gave his butt a little squeeze. Innocent enough between friends, teasing his little twink butt. Still in the heat of the moment it made Rian moan. “Is soooo damn small, it’d look more at home on a girl! Kingwell dick ain’t fitting in this!”

“It would so fit Dylan! And it’s not small!” Rian blushed, the older boy blushing a little. “I thought you were straight anyway!”

Bodhi pursed his lips. Giggling a little at the outburst. Seeing no need to defend himself for a simple butt squeeze, he spoke after a good minute: “Tiny butt.” 

Rian moaned a little from the squeeze. “W-We should ask Lola and Dylan! They would tell ya, my butt isnt small! It’s manly!”

Rather than let Rian get a second opinion, he locked his phone then stuffed it between the couch pillows. Grinning wickedly. The olive-skinned imp then smacked Rian’s hand when he tried to take the phone. Whispering that Rian was still a tiny butt when he tried to grab it again.

“Bodhi… stop doing that… let me send a picture of my butt to Dylannnnnnn…” Rian groaned, the fourteen-year-old not knowing why the straight boy was acting like this. He knew that Bodhi wasn’t gay, Bodhi wanted Momo but here he was playing with his butt. 

It was weird.

“Dude you have your own phone… send it on that! I don’t want pictures of your butt on my phone, it might look too girly!” Bodhi cackled with a grin. He said back against the edge of the couch watching the flustered boy.

“You have a video of our dicks and Dylan’s dick on your phone now…” Rian muttered, rolling his eyes a little at the thirteen-year-old.

Bodhi thought for a second and hummed. “Trueeee… need to delete those.”

“After sending me a copy,”

“Sure. Guess you earned that much after a wicked blowie! But… for that gross kiss, you’re losing… hmm, losing Dylan’s first flash,” Bodhi decided, crossing his arms with a proud smile. He was a tease at the best of times, sitting there naked beside Rian was no different.

“OI! That’s not fair!” Rian growled.

Bodhi shrugged at him. “Sure it is! You made me taste CUM!”

“YOUR cum…” Rian muttered, while grabbing his own phone as he wondered how to take the best shot of his ass for Dylan. Eventually deciding to get up on his knees and bend over. “Bodhi, take a picture of it.”

Looking at his friend for a moment, Bodhi hummed. He got up and looked all over Rian with a careful eye. After a minute he shook his head and came closer. He pulled down the back of Rian’s underwear until they rested just under the smooth mounds, showing off his perfect little crack and likely virgin hole. After all, he was trying to seduce Dylan into fucking him, he should get to see the goods. Bodhi also made a nervous Rian reach back with one hand and use it to spread his ass.

Once Rian turned to face the camera with his nervous yet what he hoped was adorable expression, Bodhi took the picture. 

“Now we take a picture of your ass… if I’m sending one, you are too.” Rian smirked, the boy raising his arms to stretch a little from being in that position. His hairy pits, on full display for the younger boy.

“Uh, no. I’m NOT showing my ass off to any guy,” Bodhi stepped back.

“What about to Lola… then Dylan can fuck me, as you fuck her…” Rian smirked, stepping toward the thirteen-year-old. Knowing he could pin the soccer loving boy down if he needed to.

“N-no way! She doesn’t need to see my ass for that!” The younger boy argued.

“But she will enjoy the view of your cute ass.” Rian teased. “Now turn around before I make you! Your ass is going on display, Bodes…”

“S-stop calling my ass cute. I’m not cute, I am HOT!”

“Then turn around, and I’ll judge it.” Rian smirked, stepping closer.

One step back put Bodhi against the wall, as the grinning Rian continued to move closer to him. Close enough to touch as the younger boy nervously gulped. But with nowhere to go, it was child's play to flip Bodhi onto his front and press him into the wall. Once his black briefs were tugged down, Rian easily got a quick picture of his little olive butt. Perfectly smooth and toned, but not too revealing for his hole.

Not good enough for the brunette, who much to the groaning and squirming frustration of the straight boy, used his fingers to part Bodhi’s buns and take a picture of the younger boy’s puckered hole. One Rian found himself, wondering what it would be like to fuck it, despite not overly being a top himself. 

Now with three shots, Rian smirked and sent them off to Dylan.

Hoping to lure him away from Lola.

“D-don’t touch it,” Bodhi whined into the wall, feeling the fingers nearly touching his hole.

Rian’s smirk only grew as his fingers moved closer, until his fingernail ran across Bodhi’s hole. He wasn’t going to finger it, he knew Bodhi wouldn’t like it, but he did plan on teasing the younger boy a little.

“Ngh…! Rian stop it! That’s weird as fuck!” He growled, trying to push off the wall.

“Wanna feel how it’s like to be fingered?” Rian purred, rubbing circles into the hole with his finger.

Bodhi shook his head and growled. Shivering as Rian’s finger teased it more, feeling him prodding at the entrance. “R-Rian… stop it!”

Rian continued to rub the hole with a finger, while looking at his phone. 

“Dylan says…” Rian snickered, “He can’t pick who first!”

“Facetime him…” Bodhi growled. “So I can tell him my ass ain't up for grabs! Unlike yours! Since you’re mega crushing on him!”

“Facetiming him means facetiming Lola thoughhhh!” Rian whined, prodding the younger boy’s little hole.

“And? You saw her in the video. She’s fucking hot and stop doing that, I told you to stop!” Bodhi hissed, feeling the prodding.

“Oh, sorry I…” Rian pulled his fingers away before he got so carried away he slipped inside. He moved back to the couch, but this time didn’t sit down. It was a surprise for Bodhi when he got back onto his knees, leaning on the back of the couch as he called Dylan. Making sure his smooth butt was in the frame, as well as Bodhi standing by the wall looking like a flustered mess. Giggling, Rian looked back at him, noticing how Bodhi was still rocking a hardon. “Are you coming?”

“No!” Bodhi growled, still a little annoyed from the anal teasing.

“Uh… I mean over here? The call’s starting,” Rian turned back to his screen, wiggling his little butt.

“I’m fine here for the minute.” Bodhi muttered, wanting to catch himself before he joined the call. This was meant to be just the three of them hanging out like friends and instead he had licked a cock, gotten a blow job from a dude and the dude had nearly just fingered him. It didn’t matter if it was Rian, it was a lot to process.

“I said sorry… OH! Hi Dylan!” Rian exclaimed at the screen, wiggling happily like a puppy. Still feeling bad for bugging Bodhi so badly, but over the moon to see Dylan naked once more, dripping sweat and breathing heavily.

“H-Hey… sup?” Dylan panted, his hair dripping a few beads of sweat as he grinned at the phone. Rian wondered what he had interrupted.

“I-I’m guessing… y-you are?” Rian suggested in hopes Dylan would show it off again. The plan was somewhat working, as Dylan’s eyes did shift to the side and admire the wiggling butt behind his friend.

“Barely midway through?” Dylan teased, grinning cheekily at Rian and the girl below him. “Oh, yeah.”

Rian wanted to whine, as he watched Dylan lean down and peck a lightly moaning Lola on the lips.

“Did you like what we sent you…? You’re missing out on everything… since you dumped us,” Rian said with a little more spite than he meant to add.

“Oh come on Ri, I’ll catch up with you two after. Lola is off to film tomorrow.” Dylan responded, rolling his eyes a little at the obvious jealousy, sharing a few more kisses with his girlfriend. “Then I’m down for some bro time.”

Bodhi muttered something about Dylan needing to teach Rian a lesson, keeping it quiet. But his lips moving and arms crossing did draw the older boy’s attention.

“Hey Bodhi! Rian might need a little bro time with you while I’m busy!” The lust behind Dylan’s voice was infectious. 

Once he spoke the phone was set down on Lola’s chest, aimed to the roof, before they could both hear the bed beginning to squeak and muffled moans filled the room. The bed squeaks being joined by the sounds of Dylan’s balls lightly slapping against Lola as he thrusted. Moving his hips fast and pounding hard. A moan worthy view for Rian, who starred jealously as Dylan went to town. Wishing it was his body down there, pinned under the handsome canadian boy and his heavy cock.

“He’s been getting it, but he needs you.” Bodhi growled, keeping his distance.

Between grunts, Dylan roared with pleasure. “J-just fuck him, man! Look at that ass begging for some dick!”

“Yours… He wants your cock, Dylan.” Bodhi smirked, causing Rian’s eyes to widen a little and shoot a look at the younger boy in embarrassment.

“Think I didn’t know that?” Dylan purred softly. He didn’t make a move on Rian due to Lola insisting he belonged to her. But it was obvious how much that soft butt wiggled in his lap. “Like, I bet you wish you were here fucking Lola.”

Both boys on the other end were bright red in the face. Dylan saw right through them. With a smirk and a deep thrust into his moaning girlfriend, he continued: “Bet that’s why you facetimed, you two wanna watch us.”

“I do not!” Rian yelled before muttering low under his breath. “Just you…”

“Or just Lola…” Bodhi smirked.

“I’ll cut you boys a deal!” Dylan grinned as he slammed down with a heavy grunt. Grinding his hips as he picked up the phone, “I’ll hang up in a few minutes, and let you two watch some more when I get a video of you two pounding it out. Sounds good… Lola?”

“Or just do it on the call… It is a video chat dork.” Lola teased between moans, leaning up and making out with Dylan a bit.

Bodhi scoffed at their friend. Finally coming up behind Rian. “Wait, you were serious!? But… that’ll make me lose my virginity to a BOY!”

“Y-You would be taking mine…” Rian blushed.

“Yo-you don’t really want ME right? We’ve been friends for sooo long!” Bodhi blushed.

“Well it’s not like i’m getting him and you aren’t going to let me fuck you.”

Bodhi muttered louder as he stepped a little closer. Turned on at the thought of losing his virginity, but hesitant about fucking a boy. “G-got that right… never letting you near my butt after that!”

“After what?” Lola moaned out.

“Noooooothing,” 

Wiggling his butt around, Rian giggled. Seeing Dylan fucking a hole was hot, boy or girl, though he could do without seeing anything more than his body. However, he was shocked by how hot it felt to know a throbbing cock was behind him, close enough to his bare butt to slam right inside without so much as warning him. It was enough for him to moan and lean lower, pushing his butt into the air. 

“Right Boooodhi?”

Bodhi only growled and shot the older boy, a slight glare. He hadn’t forgiven the brunette yet.

Frustrated with that teasing grin, and the tendrils of jealousy he felt seeing Dylan getting to plow a hole while he only got a short blowjob, lust took control. Driving Bodhi to grab a squeaking Rian at the hips and line up before he knew what he was doing. Leaning into the thrust, pulling all his weight and strength into it as he pushed down. Penetrating the tight virgin role, sending searing pain through Rian’s body. The rough force sent Bodhi’s slim cock balls deep into the older boy, and echoed through the room.

“UNGH!” He roared, buried in Rian’s butt.

“BODHI!” Rian screamed, the sudden pain took any thought of his head as he clutched on anything his hand was able to get to. Thankful that the couch was soft.

Bodhi didn’t know what came over him. The tightness, the teasing, or if he was just mirroring Dylan when he pulled his cock back to the tip. He slammed down, suckerpunching Rian’s insides with his cock. Hard enough that Rian had the wind fucked from his lungs and clenched around him. Throbbing in the tight tunnel that constricted around his shaft.

Rian gasped as he tried to get used to having a cock in him, but before he could, Bodhi had already reared back again, giving him another thrust that sent him reeling.

“Damn, you’re really going for it!” Dylan encouraged, watching Bodhi slam Rian’s twinky ass down. It would have been hard to resist a smooth, wiggly ass like that for too long. He managed to match pace with Bodhi. Both boys pulled out of their respective holes together before slamming their cocks back inside.

Each thrust winded Rian. Blow after blow, Bodhi pounded his dick in and out of his tightness. Getting all his pent up frustration and sexual tension out on his friend’s cute ass.

Anyone who knew Bodhi would be surprised how hard he was going even as he was enveloped by frustration, but perhaps even more surprising was how Rian slowly found himself getting used to the pace. From screaming and gasping in pain, it was slowly and steadily replaced by a long moan of pleasure.

Thinking they had this, and noticing Lola wasn’t enjoying their interruption as much as him, Dylan cut the call.

Rian and Bodhi failed to notice the cries of a girl end, replaced quickly in the form of Rian’s boyish moans. With each passing moment the room became thicker with the sounds and smell of sex. Two sweaty bodies moving back and forth needily.

Bodhi’s own frustration had long dissipated by then as he started getting into it, the tightness of his hole made him want more as he drilled his cock into the older boy who also begged for it. Brushing his thumbs against the smooth flesh while fucking away. About to feel how it jiggled under the force of his thrusts. Bodhi started to grin just watching his cock disappear between Rian’s cheeks, his cock swallowed whole.

“Mmph! Fuck th-this is tighter than I thought! Too bad you don’t have, umph… a-a pussy!” He took a moment's break, exhausted. Leaning on Rian, putting all his weight on the boy. Using the time to feel up his back, pretending it was Lola’s body. Then he pulled back. “Take this cock!”

A resounding yes came out of Rian’s mouth as he slammed himself back as Bodhi came back down on him.

Being fucked over the back of the couch by his best friend, giving his virginity to such a sexy younger boy, and Dylan knew his affections. Rian thought this was all some strange dream. But whenever Bodhi’s cock attacked his pleasure button, he knew this was too good to be fake. So he laid there, clutching the couch and pushing back at the hips to meet Bodhi. Taking the slim four and a half inch dick deeper inside his tightness. Clenching down on him, hugging that cock like a vice. Rian would milk Bodhi for all he had, pleasuring him to no end. 

Running fingers through his sweaty black hair, Bodhi tilted his head back. Letting his eyes roll to white as the hole flexed on his dick, bringing new levels of satisfaction. Amazed by the skill utilized by the not-so-virgin twink.

“F-fuck yes, deeper! Fuck me, Dylan!” Rian cried out, then moaned into the couch cushions. He felt it when Bodhi hesitated. Faltering mid-thrust upon being encouraged under the wrong name. After a moment to process, the pounding resumed like nothing happened. “MMM! You feel so good inside me!”

“I’m. Not. Dylan!” Between each word, Rian gained a brutal slam to his twink ass. But even as Bodhi was starting to enjoy fucking a boy, things felt a little off. He let himself slip out after the next thrust. Admiring his work on the slightly gaping ass. “Hmm… wa-wait here, kay?”

“W-what!” Rian protested, unable to believe that Bodhi would just walk away in the middle of it.

Bodhi didn’t go too far, however. Just to his sister Ashe’s room, where he rather awkwardly rifled through her dresser until pulling out a pair of silky black panties decorated with fine lace. Talking himself into believing these were anyone but his sister’s the boy walked back out into the living room, where he threw them at Rian playfully. “Punishment. Put those on before we go at it some more.”

Rian looked at what he was just thrown with and went wide eyed. “B-Bodhi!”

“You call me Dylan, you wear panties!” Bodhi snapped firmly.

“B-but, Bodhi!” Rian whined, unable to imagine wearing the girly panty. It was a fruitless effort with Bodhi standing his ground. In the end, it was easier for Rian to slowly slip into the black lace. Covering his raging hard dick and smooth crack. “Th-there, happy? Can I take them off now?”

Just as he said this, a nice sexy picture was sent off to Dylan and Lola. Rian’s cheeks flared red. 

“BOOOOODHI!”

“We’re not done yet, Ri.” An evil grin spread on the younger boy’s face as he came back over to the panty clad boy. 

He pushed Rian back onto the couch, laying him on his side before lifting up one leg. Bodhi got on his knees, straddling Rian’s other thigh before peeling open the back of his panties. Once Rian’s leg was resting on Bodhi’s shoulder, he pushed his cock back inside the older both with a groan of satisfaction. Feeling the warm, tight walls close around his dick. Using his hips to fuck the older, musclar boy’s hole.

Sure he couldn’t get as deep, but fucking Rian side-ways added to the fuck. And seeing that little ass in black panties was hotter than he thought.

Rian howled now that Bodhi was attacking his hole again. Clutching the couch tightly as his ass got pounded. The leg resting on Bodhi’s shoulder could feel his body swing back and forth, slamming into his thigh. Yelping and moaning boyishly when the length moved in and out of him.

“Mm! Unf! Fuck! Take it…!” Bodhi grunted between pumping his cock into Rian’s tight ass. Staring at the little ass dressed in silky panties and his cock disappearing between the perfect cleft. Focused on fucking Rian.

There wasn’t much that Rian could do but just that. With his position not really letting him move much. Not that he had any intention to resist, with his mind left to wonder if Dylan fucking him would feel half as good if not better.

“This feels s-so good!” Without the searing heat and stabbing pains Rian could really get into the slim cock filling his tunnel. Stretching his insides, reshaping around Bodhi.

“Ye-yeah… your little ass is milking me, bruh!” Bodhi wrapped both arms around Rian’s leg, stabilising himself on it before his thrusts got wild. Jackhammering the older boy, holding nothing back on his anal assault. Letting the near-orgasmic bliss take over. Using the hole to milk his throbbing cock. “I-I’m fucking gonna cum!”

“D-dooooo it! Fi-f-fill my ass up, Bodhi!” Rian cried, a deep sound contrasting his usual high pitch voice. His back arched up and only now did Bodhi realise it; One of Rian’s hands had been pumping his cock into the panties.

“I-I’m not… cumming inside a dude!” Bodhi grunted, slamming a few more times. “D-don’t cum in those, either! Ashe will kill us!”

“B-But i-!” Rian already moaned, the warning came too late as his cock had already begun pumping his load into it.

Bodhi got distracted seeing the white seeping through the dark fabric. One thrust later and he would have bred Rian’s tightness. Thankfully he regained himself just in time to withdraw his length. Wrapping a hand around it, too lost to move anywhere else. All Bodhi could do was make Rian flop onto his front before spraying jets of white cream all over that sun-kissed twink ass. Coating him in young cum.

“Bodhiii!” Rian protested, half moaning and half whining, unsure himself just how he had wanted Bodhi to finish, though the feeling of hot cum spattered behind him wasn’t bad at all.

Slumping his shoulders tiredly, Bodhi let his cock go. It dropped into a puddle of his cum, making his sensitive head slick. With a twitch and moan, he moved it side to side, smearing his cum around as the tingling sensation built up. “M-Mmm…!”

“Feels so weird…”

Bodhi giggled, slapping Rian’s butt with his cock. “Just wait till that sleepover! You’ll get Dylan creaming all over you!”

“If we can even get him over…” Rian muttered low.

“Well… Lola promised he’d come. And I’ll help you two get some alone time, too!” The younger boy looked down at his handiwork with a grin. Rian’s butt was painted in cum, and those panties did the trick making him look girly.

Rian propped himself up on his elbows then started to slide himself up and down the length of Bodhi’s dick. Teasing it with his ass. He looked over his shoulder while doing so, “Don’t tell me you’re not making it a threesome! You loved fucking me just then!”

“Do you want my help or not!” Bodhi rolled his eyes as he smacked the teasing ass without realizing what he put his hand onto.

Until he felt it wiggle.

“Oh… EW!” Bodhi shrieked. Shaking his hand was a mistake as it sent a spray of cum onto himself. “UGH! Rian, look what you made me dooo!”

“Looks hot…” Rian grinned, fighting the urge to run his finger through it before tasting it.

“Cum is SO gross!” Bodhi muttered, wiping himself down with Rian’s discarded shirt. “Think it’ll wash out of those panties? Or are you just going to keep them? Dylan might enjoy it…”

“Nah,” Rian got to his feet before slowly peeling them down his toned legs. Letting the stained lace sit there as he pulled on some regular clothes. Noticing how Bodhi kept glancing at him when getting redressed as well. Though they were glancing at each other, so he couldn’t put it past him.

“You could um… keep those… my sister won’t want them back with your nut in ‘em.” Bodhi muttered, staring at the lacy panties.

Rian looked at them with a mix of curiosity, arousal and apprehension. Tied now to the memory of his first fuck. “I-I don’t know… won’t it be a little weird?”

“Isn’t it already?” Bodhi teased, smirking at the dressing boy. “It’s not like you have to wear them, and if anyone finds them just say some girl you did, left them.”

“But I’m gay…” 

Bodhi shrugged, redoing his jeans. “You’re not out, though. So keep ‘em, and show off to Dylan! Show him he doesn't need a girl when you’re around!”

Giggling at the idea of Dylan Kingwell wanting him more than Lola over a pair of panties, Rian smiled. “I guess that could work…”

Hoping that this sleepover could be what makes Dylan his.

In a move that would have Bodhi protesting and smacking him for years after, Rian leaned over and planted his lips against Bodhi’s. The olive-skinned boy’s eyes widened in complete shock and tried to push Rian away.

“T-Thanks for tonight, Bodhi…”

Bodhi groaned and wiped his lips as the kiss broke. “You’re welcome, but don’t do that again! Or friends or not, I'm punching you.”

Rian could only grin cheekily, earning an eye roll from the slightly younger boy. The now dressed boys, settling into their originally planned video games as they waited for the arrival of the now late canadian. A canadian who would find a bowl of forgotten popcorn awaiting him.


End file.
